<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will surely survive // я обязательно выживу by holing_reimsdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065778">i will surely survive // я обязательно выживу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom'>holing_reimsdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carry On Quarantine, Multi, Other, Surreal, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will surely survive // я обязательно выживу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы увидеть туман,<br/>
надвигающийся от соседних домов<br/>
чтобы плакать и петь,<br/>
хвататься за край крыши<br/>
и жадно ловить ртом ветер</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы ходить по земле босиком,<br/>
огибая камни и пустые бутылки<br/>
чтобы сидеть на кирпичной стене<br/>
и не бояться упасть</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы выходить утром из комнаты<br/>
по скрипучим половицам<br/>
чтобы смотреть на воду<br/>
и считать проплывающие листья</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы гладить твои волосы<br/>
и свободно думать о белых слонах<br/>
чтобы бегать туда-сюда по первому этажу<br/>
и искать смысл в случайных словах</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы собрать себя, сшить и повесить на стенку<br/>
как дорогой экспонат<br/>
чтобы каждый день смотреть и печалиться,<br/>
что совсем не меняешься</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы отказаться от двери<br/>
как от несовместимого со свободой понятия<br/>
если двери нет, кто может сказать, что тебя заперли?</p><p>Я обязательно выживу<br/>
чтобы понять, что места,<br/>
куда мы собрались выживать,<br/>
больше нет...</p><p>А ты тихо спишь под зеленой лампой<br/>
и не захочешь слушать мою болтовню</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>